Edward's Smile
by Miia F
Summary: Edward sempre foi um garoto esperto. Quando criança conheceu uma garotinha. Isabella era órfã, morava num orfanato e tinha Edward como seu único amigo. Quando ele convenceu seus pais a dotá-la, Bella decidiu lhe dar um presente. O seu sorriso. O sorriso do Edward.


**POV. Edward**

– Senhora Cullen? – ouvi a diretora da minha escola perguntar a minha mãe no telefone. Eu sabia que estava encrencado, mas não me importava muito com aquilo. Pelo menos tinha conseguido ver a Bella.

Minha mãe responder alguma coisa do outro lado da linha, mas eu não ouvi.

– Aqui é da escola do seu filho, Edward. Gostaria de chama-la aqui para termos uma conversa, sim? – aquela velha não tinha mesmo nada pra fazer a não ser ficar se metendo na minha vida.

– Ele está bem, não se preocupe... Certo. Estamos lhe esperando então. – ela colocou o telefone de volta no lugar e me encarou.

– Sua mãe esta vindo.

– Eu ouvi.

Ela ficou quieta durante um tempo, e só voltou a falar quando minha mãe chegou, parecendo bem preocupada.

– Edward. – quase gritou quando me viu, me puxando para um abraço, a afastei.

Não que eu não gostasse de abraços, mas eu estava bravo, muito bravo por não ter ficado com Bella.

– Você esta bem, querido.

– Estou. – respondi simplesmente.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou, mas dessa vez se dirigindo a diretora.

– Edward fugiu da escola na nora do almoço, foi até o orfanato da cidade, quando demos falta dele, na hora da chamada na sala de aula, vasculhamos a escola, até que uma menina disse que provavelmente ele estava lá.

– Mas... o que você estava fazendo lá?

– Eu fui ver a Bella, mamãe.

– De novo essa menina, Edward.

– Ela é minha amiga, a única que eu tenho. E ela não venho na escola hoje, eu fiquei preocupado, porque ela nunca falta. – cruzei os braços irritado. Desejando ter sido mais discreto na hora de sair, eu poderia estar lá ainda, com a minha menina.

Minha mãe e a diretora conversaram mais algumas coisas, mas eu estava irritado demais para ouvir qualquer coisa que elas falavam.

Só sei que levantei quando minha mãe pegou minha mão e me levou até o carro. Não precisamos passar na sala de aula porque eu tinha levado minha mochila toda comigo.

– Você sabe que fez errado, não sabe? – dei de ombros.

– Se eu não fugisse, você não ia me levar pra ver ela.

**[...]**

– E agora você não ta mais doente? – perguntei a Bella enquanto montávamos nosso castelo de areia no parquinho perto de casa e do orfanato.

– Não. Obrigada por ter levado os cadernos. – eu sorri. Ela estava tão triste. Bella não era assim.

– Não tem problema. Você faria igual se fosse eu. – respondi.

Ela abriu um sorriso lindo. O _meu_ sorriso. E me abraçou, pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou, abracei ela de volta. Bela tinha seis anos, dois anos mais nova que eu, mas era bem pequenininha.

– Eu amo você, Ed. – eu ri, era engraçado ela me chamar de Ed, eu não gostava quando me chamavam assim, mas eu deixava ela me chamar. _Só ela._

– Eu também te amo. Muitão. Tanto que se você quiser eu te dou toda a minha coleção de carrinhos. – Bella riu pelo nariz, foi engraçado.

– Você é tão bobo, Ed. – ela fechou os olhos depois, e eu vi que ela tava chorando. – O que foi? Porque você ta chorando? – ela ainda tava abraçada em mim, por isso tive que empurrar ela um pouquinho.

– É que eu vou sentir a sua falta.

– O que?

Nessa hora – bem nessa hora – a minha mãe e o meu pai chegaram.

– Vamos filho? – perguntou papai.

– Pai, mãe. Essa é a Bella. Bella, esses são meus pais. – ela limpou as lágrimas bem rápido e se levantou.

– Oi. – respondeu timidamente.

Minha mãe e meu pai se abaixaram, mamãe abraçou Bella e papai fez o mesmo, meio tímido.

– Olá querida. – disse mamãe.

– Você parece uma boneca, sabia? – Bella riu do que o papai disse. – Mas bonecas não podem chorar. – ela ficou triste de novo. E eu fiquei muito zangado com o meu pai por causa daquilo.

Cheguei perto dela, segurando sua mão.

Ela sabia o que eu queria com aquilo.

– A madre disse que o orfanato ta muito cheio, e algumas crianças vão ter que ir embora pra outros, e eu fui uma das escolhidas porque sou pequena, vai ser fácil de acostumar. – ela começou a chorar de novo, e eu não sabia o que fazer. A abracei bem apertado. Olhei para a minha mãe e para o meu pai.

Eles eram adultos, adultos sabiam resolver problemas.

Depois de um tempo só nos olhando, mamãe falou algo baixinho com o meu pai. Em certa hora, senti meus olhos molhados também.

– Eu não quero que você vá embora. – sussurrei.

– Eu também não quero ir, não deixa eu ir, Ed. – ela passou os braços no meu pescoço, chorando ali.

Quando mamãe e papai voltaram, eles tavam dando risada. Porque eles tavam dando risada? Era injusto.

– Bella, você gostaria de morar com a gente? – minha mãe perguntou. Bella se soltou um pouco de mim, a encarando.

– E morar com o Ed pra sempre? – meu pai riu.

– Sim, e morar com ele pra sempre.

– Eu quero. E você, Ed. Quer morar comigo pra sempre?

– É claro que eu quero. – nos abraçamos de novo, junto com a minha mãe e o meu pai dessa vez. _Nossos _pais.

**[...]**

Hoje era o meu aniversário de dez anos. E tinha dois anos que a Bella morava com a gente. Hoje eu entendo um pouco mais que foi difícil dela morar conosco. Quando meus pais a adotaram e ela finalmente venho morar aqui. A gente ficou acordado a noite toda, conversando e brincando, ela até dormiu comigo lá no meu quarto, porque não queria ficar sozinha no primeiro dia dela aqui.

Hoje quando acordei, sabia que todo mundo ia me da parabéns, mas ontem pedi pra mamãe não acordar a Bella, porque eu queria acordar ela.

E foi assim, depois dos parabéns da mamãe e do papai, eu fui me vestir, sabia que toda nossa família tava lá embaixo me esperando.

Me vesti e fui acordar a Bella, ela ia ficar muito irritada comigo se eu a levasse até lá embaixo toda escabelada e de pijama com todo mundo lá. Mas ia ser divertido, _pra mim._

Abri a porta do quarto dela bem devagar, puxando sua coberta e arrancando a boneca que ela dormia de suas mãos. Bella gritou.

– Você não me pega. – eu sai correndo, ela venho atrás de mim. Passei pelos corredores onde ficavam os quarto e cheguei na ponta da escada, olhei pra trás e vi Bella correndo atrás de mim, eu ri.

Desci de dois em dois degraus, e cheguei na sala antes dela, senti quando ela desceu correndo e bateu nas minhas costas.

Quando viu que todo mundo nos encarava, e viu o jeito que ela tava vestida. Gritou por nossa mãe.

– MAMÃE. Olha o que o Ed fez comigo. – cruzou os braços, emburrada. Meu pai que tava mais perto pegou ela no colo.

Fui até eles e a abracei.

– Eu não te amo mais seu bobão. Olha o jeito que eu to. E não vou te dar o carrinho que eu comprei pra você de aniversário.

– Ah Bells, eu tava só brincando.

Ela me encarou. Ergueu a mão. Devolvi a boneca.

– Eu sei. – e riu. – Mas eu ainda não vou te dar o carrinho. – bufei, todos na sala riram.

Quando Bella subiu pra se vestir, todos me deram os parabéns, mamãe subiu logo depois que me encheu de beijos, dizendo que ia ajudar Bella a se vestir.

E quando elas voltaram, Bella tava tão linda que um dos nossos primos, o James, não parava de olhar pra ela, só porque ele tinha 12 anos se achava, mas era um babaca.

Passei os braços na cintura de Bella, e a deixei presa ali o tempo inteiro.

Estávamos sentados no sofá quando ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Ed.

– Oi.

– Eu tava mentindo ta. Eu te amo muitão sim. – estalou um beijo na minha bochecha.

– Eu sei. Também te amo. – beijei a bochecha dela do mesmo jeito que beijou a minha.

– Olha. – colocou a mãe no bolso no casaco, e tirou de lá um pequeno embrulho. – Eu sei que você gosta, então quis te dar um pra você se lembrar de mim. – e sorriu.

Vi o carrinho que ela me prometerá ali. Era preto, e muito bonito.

– Você gostou? – perguntou hesitante.

– Não. Eu amei. – beijei sua bochecha de novo.

Bella riu, aquele sorriso lindo, que era só meu.

Cheguei mais perto e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

– Eu lembro de você porque me deu outro presente, muito mais bonito.

– Qual?

– O seu sorriso. _O sorriso do Edward!_

**-xx-**

**Aos poucos eu vou conseguindo. Espero que gostem de mais essa. Beijos!**


End file.
